


朦胧/Just us 2

by Yvonne_217_Whisper_01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Music, just us 2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvonne_217_Whisper_01/pseuds/Yvonne_217_Whisper_01
Summary: bbh x pcy短篇歌词诱导/r15/无证驾驶好难
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	朦胧/Just us 2

昨夜做了梦 梦见面前是大海

看起来若隐若现

1

盛夏的感觉逐渐浓烈

“醒了？”

边伯贤在蛋卷和咖啡的香气中醒来。

第一眼看到朴灿烈站在床边，身后是碧蓝的海和夏日晴朗的天空，盛夏浓烈的色彩伴着夏季清晨的凉风，透过巨大的落地窗一股脑地向他涌来。惺忪的睡眼半睁半闭，打翻了调色盘似的把这些物象杂糅在一起，这幅画倒和夏天的主题颇为符合。

朴灿烈穿着宽松的黄色上衣和牛仔短裤，懒懒地对刚睡醒的边伯贤微笑着。后者的脑袋还迷迷糊糊的，但身体却自发地伸出两根细长的胳膊，娴熟地搂住朴灿烈的腰，待他弯下身来就攀住他修长的脖子，整个人软软地挂在面前大个子的身上。

“明知故问。”他对着朴灿烈的锁骨咕哝。

耳边一阵风拂过，他知道是朴灿烈笑了。紧接着自己就被一双健壮的臂膀拥住，上半身紧紧贴在大个子身上，鼻尖瞬间充斥着早餐的香气和他的味道。

“Morning kiss.”

话音刚落，边伯贤的唇就被拉入了朴灿烈的笑意里。

两人刚刚在一起的时候常常进行一项比赛，为了比较主唱和rapper谁的气息更长。

在无人的练习室、封闭的停车场，甚至是锁好了门的宿舍，这项竞赛都能随时开始。起初还只是青涩地碰上对方的唇，又胆颤般地屏住呼吸，眼睛半闭半睁不敢直视对方，身体也紧张地绷住，生怕哪里出了差错或是被人撞见——倒不是因为他们害怕输掉比赛。那时候常常是一方因为太紧张而突然退出，涨红了脸在一边大口喘气，不知是因为真的没气了还是什么别的原因，而另一个只能站在一旁无措地看着他，不知道该做点什么好。

真正实力的较量大概开始于交往一年后。

那时他们不管是对于对方还是这场比赛，都已经颇为熟悉。至于比赛规则，双方也心知肚明——那就是没有规则。

于是故意趁他想要换气时勾住他的舌尖，或是咬咬他柔软的上唇，在他快要憋不住气的时候更用力地贴紧他的唇瓣，有时嘴里故意含一颗凉爽刺激的薄荷糖，趁他不注意时推到他的口中吓他一跳；手也学得不安分起来，或者顺着发丝的走向抚顺他的发旋，或者狡猾地从衬衫钻出牛仔裤的开口一路向上探到他的胸口，或者温柔地抚摸他柔软的耳垂，或者干脆娴熟地解开他的扣子然后拉开拉链，若即若离地碰着对方身体火热且坚硬的某处，时不时地蹭一下再快速躲开。而对方加速的心跳声和急促的喘息仿佛就是这场比赛最终的奖赏。

多年之后他们回望这些时刻，总对那时年少的自己怀着一丝嫉妒和不舍。就像第一次举起大赏奖杯的时刻，那种绚烂而青涩的时光注定一去不复返。陷入回忆时曾不止一次地想要回到那个时候，想再尝一次那样纯净的甜味，但如若真的能返航，又唯恐惦念许久的滋味早在时光里发了酸。

当然了，这些多余的惆怅都是后话。

对于那时的他们来说，比赛就是比赛，至于比赛结束之后会发生什么，他们都没想过。

2

此刻 这瞬间想要的只有一个

因一个Morning kiss而深陷在被子里的两个人好不容易才挣扎着起身，朴灿烈的短裤拉链口还敞着，而边伯贤拿来当睡衣穿的T恤也被丢到了床尾。没睡醒的人终于被彻底地拉出梦乡。

大清早就被他们折腾出的这一片“狼藉”并没有影响边伯贤的心情，因为早在他们出发之前朴灿烈就夸下海口，说自己要独自承包酒店的客房服务。

想到这里，本来打算起身的边伯贤又稳当地坐回床上，还盖起了被子。上半身仍然一丝不挂地，对着朴灿烈扬起一个肆无忌惮的笑：“早餐我要在床上吃。”

朴灿烈早就备好了小桌板，一只手把桌板熟练地撑在他的腿上，另一只手稳稳当当地端着一大盘早餐：“就等你这句话。再磨蹭蛋卷就冷了。”印有酒店名称的大盘子里躺着一只肥大喷香的蛋卷和几粒洗好的草莓，灿烈又回过身去端来一杯冰美式放在旁边。“不苦的。”他对着伯贤挤挤眼睛。

边伯贤毫不吝啬地在他耳边啄了一下，然后一边大快朵颐一边愉快地嘟囔：“也不知道刚才是谁在磨蹭。”

出人意料，这次朴灿烈竟然没有不依不饶地怼回来，只是站在一边面对着边伯贤——在他从食物中抬眼就能看到的地方——三下五除二地把自己脱了个精光。

正仰头饮一口咖啡欲把满嘴的蛋卷送入腹中的边伯贤刚抬起头，看到的就是这样一番景致。已经习以为常了似的，他连眉毛都懒得抬，只是把脑袋向窗边一歪，示意站在自己面前那个赤条条的大个子。

“不怕被外面的人看到吗？”

“没事，”大个子笑得咧出满口整齐的白牙，“我们住在顶层。”

“唔。”边伯贤丢下吃了大半的早餐，利索地钻出被窝，想到阳台上欣赏一下酒店顶楼的风光。路线中途却被仍然一丝不挂的人截住。他不耐烦地戳戳面前人结实的胸肌：“干嘛啊，一大早上的。”

朴灿烈坏笑着弯下腰，故意蹭过边伯贤同样光裸的上身，才满意地蹲到敞开的行李箱旁。

“换泳衣啊。”

然后对着已经兴奋地趴到阳台栏杆上的小家伙的后脑勺说：“你等下也直接穿泳衣吧，我一会儿想带你去冲浪。”

阳台上的边伯贤没有应声，风从他柔软发丝的缝隙中穿过，却牵绊着朴灿烈站在那里注视他好久。

怎么会没有过呢，对彼此的身体还感到陌生和尴尬的阶段。

但因为是最早的室友，两个人对于在对方面前换衣服这件事一直不太敏感——都是男生，好像也没什么可矫情的——手段颇为“下流”的肉体玩笑也没少开，“一起洗澡”之类的话更是在公共场合都能说得出口。不管是自身还是看客，都熟知营业二字的精髓，所以尽管放肆，尽管口无遮拦——左右无人当真。

可等到真变成了另一种关系，这些曾经张口就来的玩笑话却怎么都说不出口了。隐约觉得应该珍藏的这种宝贵而脆弱的牵绊，就想马上密不透风地封存起来，连带着对方美妙的肉体一起。只在四下无人的神圣处所，才能捧着满心的虔诚抚摸对方的唇瓣，再在那近乎透明的肌肤上烙下自己的印记。

“传说有痣的地方，是上一世被爱人反复吻过的。”边伯贤曾经把他红肿的唇贴在朴灿烈的耳边对他喃喃。

后者一时无话，只是更用力地把他扣进自己怀里，长久而热烈地吻遍他全身。然后歇息般地，在锁骨正中虔诚地停留。低沉的声音顺着骨骼传导，像是把话语直接输送到了心脏深处。

“那下一世，我就有把握找到你了。”

到了视线云集的场合，往日漫不经心的触碰就变得小心翼翼，就算只是不小心碰到也会如触电般躲开；眼神漂移到对方脸庞的瞬间就慌张地转向，似乎害怕眼神和动作其中的某个不小心出卖了彼此用生命守护的秘密。

从此你铭刻在我眼里，心里，却唯独不能放在口头，生怕哪次开口一不小心丢了你。

外人看来这自然是关系疏远的征兆，甚至有本就不喜他们之前所谓“营业”的人幸灾乐祸地大谈“真相是假”。

随他们说去。

当我偷偷从舞台的荧幕上凝视发光的你，发现射灯下美好如天使的你也在观望着我。

当我在深夜拥着你睡去，肢体纠缠，耳鬓厮磨，连手指都被困在缭乱的发丝里迷了路。

当我能够耗尽此生伴你左右，将时间掺入爱恋的油墨，一笔一划把你的轮廓勾勒。

——真相留给别人辨去；我只要你，留在我怀里。

3

车顶低矮我的心情却高涨

“去哪？”

盛夏的气息沿着大陆架逐渐向首尔蔓延，此刻空气中仿佛也带着一股燥热的荷尔蒙气息。在他们两个人的房间里，边伯贤靠着沙发席地而坐，而朴灿烈则整个上半身都弓在他们面前的茶几上，正全力攻克着一幅巨大的拼图。

唔，从他拼好的部分来猜的话，大概是一幅印象派的油画？奇怪，边伯贤暗自纳闷，朴灿烈什么时候开始对油画和印象派感兴趣了。

对于边伯贤的提问，朴灿烈只是转了转眼珠。然后摆摆手指故作神秘地说：“去导航上没有的地方。”

边伯贤笑了，朴灿烈总爱开些漫无边际的玩笑。这个年代，哪还有什么导航上没有的地方？

可我就喜欢他这样。边伯贤这样想的时候，总觉得自己怀里揣着一罐蜜糖。是只有边伯贤才有资格偷偷品尝的，名为朴灿烈的蜜糖。

“哦，”边伯贤故意把尾音拖得长长的，“那就是地球的另一面咯？”说着还比划出一个扁平的圆盘当做地球，再模仿摊煎饼时的动作，颇为逼真地翻过面来——还说对方不靠谱呢，自己明明就是变本加厉地胡闹。

“正答！”朴灿烈咧出一口白牙，手里还假装拿着一把锤子，激动地猛敲一下。边伯贤笑得整个人仰在身后的沙发上，天花板上的光影在他的眼眸里旋转颤抖成漩涡。

“那就连press也一并躲开吧，”他提议，随手从衣柜里拎出两套毫无风格可言的衣服——其实是除了尺码之外一模一样的两套，“不用管机场fashion的话，就干脆撞衫撞个痛快。”

本是随口胡来的幻想，没想到朴灿烈当即拍着胸口保证做到。

“只是，”他找补道，当他偏过头去看边伯贤时，一种名为偏爱的情绪从那双潋滟的眼里流淌出来，大个子从小家伙手里接过较大的一套搂在怀里，“这可不叫撞衫。”

“这叫情侣装。”

约定好出发的时间说到就到。虽然朴灿烈一早就拍着胸脯保证一切都安排已经好，他们的行李也早就打包放好，可是边伯贤在踏出家门之前还是感到了一丝难名的心慌。

他左脚踩在门沿上，有点不安地回头看朴灿烈。却因为逆光，只能看到一个高大的黑色剪影。

但朴灿烈只需要十分之一秒就能读懂他的眼神。他走近悬在房门边上的边伯贤，不吭声地把人掖进怀里，不知是在安抚对方还是想要试图平息自己的情绪般，脸颊在怀里人的头顶温柔地磨蹭，再在他发旋处印下一个深吻。

“Bae，今天我们只要有护照就够了。放心。”偏爱抄近道的声波不再随着空气振动远去，而是顺着颅骨波动着传进听者的心。

边伯贤半晌才想起什么似的仰头，但神情已不再像刚才那样期期艾艾：“欸，我的护照放哪了？”

朴灿烈半开玩笑半放下心地叹了口气。丢三落四的小啵，明明论年龄他才是哥哥，却总名正言顺地接受弟弟无微不至的照料。两人刚刚开始交往的时候，他好像还想摆出一副哥哥的样子，可是在第一百零三次带着朴灿烈导航到一条死路之后就被剥夺了带路这项权利；而朴灿烈也记不清自己曾经多少次在边伯贤收拾好证件之后，找到被他遗漏的护照或者机票，再偷偷塞进他们的包里了。后来他们很快达成共识——由朴灿烈来负责照顾他们两个人，双方都更放心且轻松。

“都在我这儿。”

你的护照和心，都保管在我这儿。

4

繁星之下 拍一部只有你我的电影

“咔嚓。”

朴灿烈按下快门。画面中的边伯贤泡在热气氤氲的浴缸里，只露出一颗小小的脑袋，眼睛眯成一条缝，黑色的发丝服帖地耷拉在额头上。但隔着玻璃墙内壁的蒸汽，大概只有很熟悉的人才隐约能分辨出他的样貌。这件房子的浴室和卧室并未完全分隔，只有浴缸那面隔着半扇玻璃勉强敷衍——倒颇有一番情趣。

边伯贤听到寂静房间里的响动，便带点睡意地睁开眼看他。白天在海滩练习冲浪时，他一遍又一遍地被浪花拍上岸来，虽然大多数时候都有朴灿烈垫在下面，倒也不至于摔得太痛，但是配上不小心喝的几口苦咸的海水也足以让人筋疲力尽了。中午回到酒店随便吃了点东西，就又被拉到酒店楼下的泳池耗掉了剩下半天光景，如果说边伯贤的体力是手机电量，那么他已经濒临关机了。

——所以他泡澡的时候朴灿烈才会守在旁边，生怕他在水里睡过去冻着自己。

也不知道泡了多久，感觉皮肤都皱巴巴的了，才觉得精神头恢复了大半。睁眼朴灿烈果然还在那半扇玻璃外面坐着，朴灿烈把手机递过去，他便从水中伸出胳膊接来。

举着手机端详了一会儿，还是没忍住发了一条ins：没有定位和文字，只有那一张明显是很亲近的人给拍的照片。

“real__pcy赞了这张照片”

刚发出一秒就弹出了点赞提示。扭头看外面的人搁下手机，只穿着一条短裤，就拎着一条浴巾光脚走了进来。边伯贤配合地站起身来想要接过浴巾，却整个人被裹在了浴巾里抱了起来，活像一只剥了壳的虾仁，浑身还滴着水，就那样被朴灿烈抱到了卧室的双人床上。

在床边放下边伯贤的时候，朴灿烈顺势就压了上去，但手臂仍支撑着床沿，没舍得放下自己全身的重量到爱人身上。两人光裸的上身之间只隔着薄薄一层浴巾，彼此都能清晰感受到对方身上散发出的热气——很快就蒸红了边伯贤白皙的脸。他扭动了几下似是要摆脱浴巾的禁锢，却挑逗似的碰上了朴灿烈的短裤。后者便使坏般地用浴巾把他裹得更紧，嘴唇在他的眼角、脸颊、眉梢和唇角依次停留，可偏偏避开那对期待已久的微张的唇。

“我赌网友们该猜你和谁待在一起了。”啊，原来他还惦记着那张水汽模糊的照片，明明真人就活生生地在他眼前，不，更准确地，在他身下。

边伯贤使劲勾起脖子，终于吻到了他饱满的唇。仿佛引力般地，朴灿烈不自觉地随他低下头去，身体的重量也逐渐全部倾到那人身上。

“那你赌什么？”边伯贤明亮的眼睛里泛着狡黠的光。朴灿烈一时没有回答，似乎在仔细斟酌，手上却麻利地把边伯贤从层层浴巾中剥了出来。

床边的落地窗仍然大敞着，窗帘也束在一边活像是摆设，如果远望就能看到星光下闪烁的大海。夜晚的海风吹来，有一点点凉意。但这些都不是边伯贤微微颤抖的原因。

朴灿烈换了个姿势，在他的身边侧躺下来，一只手扶在他的后颈，另一只手顺着脊柱一路向下。期待的颤栗在两人之间产生了共振，当他的手终于寻得了某处早已湿热的绿洲。而怀里人甜软的唇已经迫不及待地凑了上来，有点发凉的手也不安分地握住了他，突然的冷意自下而上在他的身体里引起一阵愉悦的痉挛。

时间在此刻完全静止，那就和我步调一致地，迈上这通往天堂的阶梯吧。

在抵达天堂门口时用力将他拉近，拥在怀里似是要将其揉入骨血。

之后整个世界就只剩下身前的湿热和遥远的浪涛声。

“我赌自己此生，只爱你。”

5

把这个冬日描绘

“你醒啦。”

边伯贤从海风轻拂的绮丽梦境中醒来，就迎头闯进了百年一遇的寒冬。

潜意识还瑟缩在温柔甜蜜的梦境里，而理智则在逐渐将他带入现实。触觉神经将外界真实的冷意通过他露在被子外的耳朵丝毫不差地传导进来，效果不亚于一只高分贝的闹钟。

“几点了？”刚从梦境中回神，他就匆忙地趴到床边看表——今天有重要的行程，绝对不能耽误——但朴灿烈却摇了摇头，从漫画中走出来的少年已经早起梳洗完毕，现在却裹着羊毛毯窝在单人沙发里，眉眼间写满了无奈。

“经纪人哥哥刚打电话，说今天上午的发布会取消了，因为大众的骂声太响，现在不管我们说什么媒体都会一边倒，让我们先躲一躲风头。”

边伯贤倒吸一口凉气，他明白真实的情况往往比描述严重百倍。

在决定公开之前，他们评估过在这样的社会环境中将他们的恋情公开的风险，但是照此情形看来，他们太过高估了大众的接受能力。

媒体围攻、粉丝离去、甚至一些基督教团体也在他们的家门口拉着条幅，要求国家将这样的异类同正常人隔离。

他们想不通，为什么只是想在大庭广众之下相爱，只是想在人海中光明正大地亲吻爱人的脸颊，都要受到世人的唾骂和抛弃。

我只是想时刻牵住他的手，自豪地说他是我的爱人。

我只是想告诉你们，我爱他。

不会后悔。

公开之后的很长一段时间里，连正常的生活都变得困难：过去如果偶遇粉丝，所求不过三两句闲谈或一张签名，而现在出门必定会被已经脱粉的人围堵，破碎的专辑和海报劈头盖脸地扔过来。

更不要提什么事业，演出也是绝不可能的。

只能抱着“事情总会好转”的美好愿望，虔诚而安静地等待。

但往往是越深切的祈求越易落空。

而现实总能带来更重的一击。

那是快要步入初夏的一个清晨，边伯贤自以为醒的很早，可是身边的枕头早就空了。甚至连一丝体温都没留下。

上面只端正地躺着一张手写的字条，是他最熟悉的笔迹：

“Baekhyun：

对不起。

Y.E.O.L.”

面色苍白的人攥紧了那张还残留有余温的纸条，神情闪过片刻的恍惚。

6

和那夏天一般的你一起

边伯贤在聒噪的蝉鸣中醒来时，发现身边的半张床是空的。房间里也没有朴灿烈的身影。

揉揉眼睛才发现枕边放了一张手写的留言条。看都不用看，肯定是灿烈的亲笔。

“Bae：

睡得好吗？

上午工作室有事情要处理，吃过午饭回来。

等我回家再把今天欠下的早安吻补给你。

Y.E.O.L.”

刚醒的人儿嘴角不禁咧到了耳根，刷牙时看着镜子里那个眼睛过分明亮的自己嘟囔：“什么嘛，不就是个Morning kiss…”

可手上刷牙的动作却不自觉地仔细了起来。

Morning kiss似乎是他们躲不开的“魔咒”。朴灿烈从工作室回来后，两个人又孩子般放肆地折腾了好久，等到房间的沙发、地毯和双人床都被他们弄得乱七八糟才气喘吁吁地停下。

“不过…”边伯贤率先喘过气来，可话音里还带着点软乎乎的味道，“为什么要在每个字母后面加点啊？”他们并肩坐在房间的地板上，脊背靠着床柱，上半身虽然利落地分开，但双腿还如海草般交缠在一起。

朴灿烈立马反应过来他指的是什么，然后便得意地笑了。他拉过边伯贤的手，大大的手掌恰好能把他的手扣在当中。

他在边伯贤的手心里缓慢地书写着那些字母：“Yours… Ever… Obedient… Lover.”

Y.E.O.L.

话音未落，掌心那双小手就反过来扣住他的，那双漂亮的手的主人有点急迫地把他拖入了新的一场热烈的战斗里。

7

假期却短暂

等边伯贤终于从回忆中回过神来，匆匆赶到机场时，却听到登机的提示音循环往复地回荡在大厅里。

广播的女子字正腔圆，嗓音也像春风一样温暖，可还是惹得边伯贤打了个冷战。他有些粗鲁地拨开人群，想要找寻自己遗失了的身影。

在那里。

他永远在芸芸众生之间闪闪发光。

“灿烈…灿烈…朴灿烈…”

他扯开喉咙大喊，可是前方的人没有丝毫反应。

我们不是说好了，一起到生命尽头的吗。边伯贤喊到嗓音沙哑，周围的人认出了他，有的连忙掏出手机拍照，有的则躲得远远的。但他只是不管不顾地对着朴灿烈远去的背影嘶吼。

倒不如说是请求。

但朴灿烈没有回头。

8

今晚 我们就在那大海之前

边伯贤是被冷汗浸湿后颤栗着醒来的。

四下安静。

这是冬至日的夜晚，一年中黑夜最可能吞噬白昼的时刻。

他不敢回想自己的梦境。不是因为害怕自己混淆幻想和现实，而正是因为自己能分辨梦境各处的虚实，所以才不忍心亲手将美梦击碎。更不愿承认，是现实而不是噩梦将他惊醒。

窗外没有雪花飞舞，时而闪烁的亮光大抵是守在门外的记者或是仍旧满怀恼怒的粉丝——她们曾爱的多深，现在就有多少怨愤和不满。虽然距离他们恋情公开已经一年有余，可看起来同一年前相比，不论是舆情还是气候都没有丝毫的好转迹象。

“当身上的爱意离去时，要怎么办呢？”

曾经以为他们永远不用考虑这个问题，在被荣誉、温暖和爱意环绕甚至淹没的那些时刻。一举一动都能触发惊喜的尖叫，闭上眼睛也能想象他们脸上的神情——仿佛积累了平生的心愿，都只为了换取面对他的这一刻。

“这般浓烈执着的爱意，怎么会轻易离去呢？”曾这样想过，在阳光明媚，万物美好的时节。在那个人温热的怀抱只为自己敞开的时节，谁会考虑什么传说中的曲终人散。

更害怕的是爱意化作恨意吧。因为待夏日彻底退场，寒冬将吞噬万物。

寒冷此刻才完全渗透他的身体。边伯贤这才发现自己没有盖被子，除了身体还在执着地散发出微弱的热气，身下的床单已经冰冷。

恐惧攫住了他。在这个黑暗而空旷的房间里。他惧怕寒冷，更惧怕孤独。

呼吸变得急促。心跳加剧。

此刻的感受就像突然把他推上舞台，要他表演从没练习过甚至听说过的曲目；就像没有带氧气罐就被沉入深海；就像赤身裸体被世人凝视评判；就像…就像全世界在合力将朴灿烈拉出他的怀抱。

心脏猛地刺痛，像是被谁生生剥下一块。

灿烈呢？灿烈在哪？

自己为什么没有在他的问候中醒来，而是独自踏进了这个最寒冷的冬季。

似乎在这瞬间，他才终于切身体会到了所谓“失去”。

边伯贤睁大了双眼，试图在黑暗的屋子里找寻朴灿烈的身影。手臂无助地四处摸索，虽然身边只有寒冷的床褥。

他开始颤抖。

指尖却蓦地寻得一丝暖意。

双人床的另外半侧，朴灿烈在阴影里安睡着。他的身边放着一个空闲的枕头，被子也留出了一人的空余。

舒出一口长气的同时，边伯贤不禁自嘲地笑了出来。接着又冷得哆嗦了两下。

原来是自己睡觉不安分，钻出了被子。

留给自己的半侧棉被带着灿烈身上的暖意，麻利地钻进去裹住自己，冻的有点发红的耳朵也想一并裹进去暖暖。于是干脆把整颗脑袋往他的脖子上蹭。

“幸好。”边伯贤小声喃喃。不知在庆幸着什么，是冬日里珍贵的温暖、带着浓烈夏日气息的美梦、还是身边毫不吝啬地赐予温暖的人。

睡熟了的朴灿烈没有听到，但是身体感觉到了冰冷的小团子凑近自己，就自发地张开怀抱把人裹进怀里。边伯贤冻红了的耳朵正压在他的心跳上，那声音平稳而令人心安。

“我梦到了大海，”被温暖包围的边伯贤很快脑袋就昏昏沉沉的了，但是嘴上还在恋恋不舍地嘟囔，仿佛那微弱的声音能贴着朴灿烈的心口渗透进去，“虽然若隐若现。”

窗外，这个冬季的第一场雪，终于缓缓飘落。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3首发！  
> 老福特账号指路：@Whisper  
> 朦胧，即看不清楚  
> 究竟何处是真实的梦乡  
> （写了好久但是写完之后发现这篇好像有点难读 无奈.jpg）


End file.
